


pinned

by CapriciousCrab



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Kink Exploration, M/M, Rimming, light domination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23367526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapriciousCrab/pseuds/CapriciousCrab
Summary: Laundry day has never been so... arousing
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 12
Kudos: 93
Collections: phandomficfests: escape from reality





	pinned

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Phandomficfests: Escape from Reality- fic amnesty

Rainy Saturdays were made for chores but as Phil eyed the mountain of laundry sat before him he couldn't help but bitch about his fate.

  
  


"Why do we always wait so long before doing the wash? Look at this!"

  
  


Dan looked up from his phone and smirked. "We? _You_ wait because you're a lazy git who would rather spend the week gaming instead of being a responsible adult like me." He lifted his chin and adopted a look of superiority, only to sputter out a laugh when a sock smacked him between the eyes.

  
  


"Come down here and help me! Half of this crap is yours." Phil whined. He tried making sad eyes at Dan but he just lifted an eyebrow in response and stared him down. "Ugh, fine. But don't bitch at me when your stupid shirts aren't folded the right way."

  
  


He kicked out playfully with his foot and shoved Dan's leg, knocking his laptop over onto the sofa.

  
  


"Phil!"

  
  


"Come help me then!"

  
  


"No! It's your fucking turn!" Dan rescued his laptop and dusted it off with exaggerated motions, huffing in mock irritation.

  
  


Phil wadded up another sock and flung it, hitting Dan on the side of his head. He laughed wildly when Dan growled at him, preparing another projectile.

  
  


"You better not- Phil!"

  
  


This one hit Dan square in the mouth and his look of shocked irritation had Phil doubled over with laughter. He wasn't prepared for the way Dan launched himself off of the sofa, tackling Phil back into the pile of clothes.

  
  


"Oof! Get off, you're crushing my lungs," Phil laughed. He rolled and knocked Dan off, trying to scramble away but Dan pounced again and landed on his legs.

  
  


"You wanted me to help? Here, I'm helping!" Dan said as he smashed a handful of pants into Phil's face.

  
  


Phil snickered and shoved his way free of the pants and from Dan. He tried to get to his feet, but Dan grabbed the hem of his grey shorts and tugged, pulling them to Phil's ankles.

  
  


"Fucking cheater," Phil laughed as he sat bare-assed on the floor. He stretched to pull up his shorts, but Dan knocked his hand away. Dan didn't answer, and when Phil looked up he felt a jolt of excitement in his gut.

  
  


Dan's eyes were dark as they trailed slowly over Phil's exposed skin. His cheeks were pink, his rosy patch growing as the atmosphere in the room changed from playful to something hot and charged.

  
  


Phil waited for a breath or two then rolled, trying to scramble away on his hands and knees as he waited for Dan to follow. The chase was nearly as exciting as the moment Dan's weight came over him, driving him to the floor. He bucked up in a half-hearted bid for freedom before Dan yanked off Phil's shirt and captured his wrists in his hands, stretching them over Phil's head where he lay face down on the rug.

  
  


"Mmm, not so fast, Philly," Dan murmured in his ear. "You wanted my attention and now you have it."

  
  


He pressed his hips against Phil's ass so he could feel the way Dan's cock was thickening. Phil closed his eyes and moaned before remembering they were in the middle of the lounge, in front of the open windows.

  
  


"Dan. Dan, wait a minute." He tried to gather his scattered thoughts as Dan leaned down to nibble at his ear, sending shivers coursing through his body. Dan moved lower, his soft lips drifting down over Phil's back before nipping at his naked bum.

  
  


Dan hummed as he moved lower still, Phil quivering in anticipation.

  
  


He sucked in a sharp gasp when he felt Dan's mouth on him, wet and hot. "Oh. Oh god, don't…" He wanted to beg, to tell Dan not to stop, but his voice trailed off as the feeling of Dan's tongue against him stole his breath.

  
  


Dan pulled away and Phil couldn't help the sound of disappointment that escaped his lips.

  
  


"Oh, shall I stop then? Tuck you back into your shorts and leave you here on the floor?" Dan teased. His thumb rested lightly against Phil's rim, rubbing over the spit-slick skin as Phil squirmed beneath him.

  
  


"No! Dan…"

  
  


"What do you want, Phil?"

  
  


The press of his thumb made Phil moan as it dipped in slightly, just enough for him to feel a little stretch. He ground against the rug only to whine when Dan removed his hand completely.

  
  


"Dan!"

  
  


"Say it."

  
  


Dan stretched along Phil's back and mouthed at his ear, sinking his teeth into Phil's earlobe gently. His hand ghosted along the length of Phil's sweat-dampened back as he slid his mouth from Phil's ear to the nape of his neck, biting down until Phil groaned in delight. "Say it, Phil," he whispered.

  
  


"I want you to eat me! I want you to eat me and fuck me and jesus christ, would you just do it already?!" Phil cried impatiently.

  
  


The press of Dan's body lifted from him but before he could make a sound Dan's hands were on Phil's hips, tugging them back and up until Phil was kneeling with his face pressed into the floor. He spread his legs eagerly and then Dan's mouth was on him once more.

  
  


There was no more teasing. Dan's mouth moved against him with purpose, his tongue laving wetly over tender flesh as his hand slipped under to cup Phil's balls, making Phil bite down on his own arm to muffle his cries of pleasure.

  
  


"Come on, come on… fuck me!" Phil moaned. He didn't want to come alone, and Dan's talented mouth threatened to tip him over the edge. "Wanna feel you in me."

  
  


"Such a mouth on you," Dan panted as he pulled back to fumble with his pants. "Nobody but me will ever know the filth you spill when you're desperate to be fucked like this."

  
  


His mouth fell open when he felt the head of Dan's cock nudging against him, groaning loudly as Dan pressed in slow and deep. The stretch burned in the best way, adding to the fire in his gut when Dan started to move.

  
  


The sound of sex was loud in the otherwise silent flat: the slap of damp skin against skin and breathy moans swirling in Phil's ears, making him dizzy with want. Suddenly Dan's hands came down hard on Phil's shoulders, holding him against the floor and his brain short-circuited until everything felt as airy and delicious as candy floss.

  
  


He drifted in that pleasure drenched state as Dan fucked into him, stretching and filling him in that way that only Dan could as his cock throbbed and leaked beneath him. He could feel his cheek rubbing against the rug in time with Dan's thrusts but even that heightened his pleasure, as sensitive as he was. He wanted to reach for his cock, desperate now to come, but Dan's hands kept him firmly pressed to the floor.

  
  


As if reading his mind, Dan shifted until he could reach around and took Phil's cock in hand, thumbing over the head and using the pre-come beading at the tip to slick the shaft as he started wanking as they fucked.

  
  


He could feel his orgasm approaching, the muscles in his thighs tensing in anticipation and then Dan's hand moved from his shoulder to the back of his neck, pinning Phil in place and sending him over the edge.

  
  


He groaned long and loud as he spilled over Dan's fist, his entire body tensing as he came. Dan gasped as Phil clenched around his cock and sped up his thrusts.

  
  


"God, Phil. So fucking tight," Dan babbled breathlessly. He fucked into Phil harder now, chasing his own orgasm. "Love feeling you come, love the face you make. Oh, fuck!" he gasped.

  
  


Dan pressed in deep then stilled, and Phil could feel the warmth of Dan's come filling him. He squirmed at the feeling and sighed in contentment as Dan's weight came down and took them both to the floor. Dan's face was buried between Phil's shoulders, and he could feel the butterfly-soft kisses Dan pressed into the skin there.

  
  


They lay there in silence catching their breath and stretching limbs gone stiff until Dan traced a finger over the skin on Phil's back.

  
  


"You're gonna bruise," he said sheepishly, touching the handprints left on Phil's shoulder blades. "I'm sorry."

  
  


Phil turned his face toward Dan's and smiled. "I'm not. That was amazing," he sighed.

  
  


Dan clucked his tongue and cupped his cheek. "Your cheek is all red. Phil! Why didn't you say anything?"

  
  


"Because I liked it," Phil laughed. "Dan, you know I would've told you if I didn't."

  
  


He leaned in to press a kiss to Dan's frowning mouth, lingering over it until Dan relaxed against him. "You've never done anything that I didn't want, and you know my limits. Stop fretting," he whispered sweetly.

  
  


"Promise?"

  
  


Phil rolled his eyes fondly. "I promise. Now haul me up. You've made a mess of me and I want a shower."

  
  


"Oh, now he gets bossy. Alright, you big baby, up you go."

  
  


Dan got to his feet and pulled Phil upright, laughing at his grimace as come dripped down his thighs. "God, you are a mess! Go shower, for fuck's sake."

  
  


Phil flipped him off as he headed toward their room. "Laugh it up, Danny boy, but that means you have to finish the laundry."

  
  


He closed the door on Dan protesting howl and laughed as he headed into the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> you can like or reblog [here](https://capriciouscrab.tumblr.com/post/613879281921196032/pinned-rating-e-word-count-16k-summary-laundry)


End file.
